Pipistrelli
Testo ::Applejack :So che i vampiri sono così! :Fiutano ogni mela ovunque sia! :Aspettano che tu ti distrai :poi ti rubano una mela :e se ne vanno via! :A loro non importa niente :no, proprio niente! :Se non un frutteto di mele svuotato! ::Fluttershy :Aspetta un momento! :Non è vero ch'è così! :E se non li difendessi :una sciocca io sarei! :Dei cuccioli hanno anche loro e poi :li amano e li nutrono proprio come noi! ::Applejack :Oh, fammi il favore, :smettila! :Io non li scuserò perché :sono egoisti e poco leali! :Non hanno imparato come si fa! :Non :ci sto! :Non mi rassegnerò! :Finché i vampiri in fuga metterò! ::Fluttershy :Ti sbagli e ti dirò perché! :Mangiando mele aiutano :a seminare qua e là... ::Applejack :Chiunque ne avvisterà uno scapperà! :Odiosi! :E brutti! :Sgradevoli! :Guarda un po' :che disastro tra i miei alberi! ::Fluttershy :Più forti ancora! :Cresceranno in fretta! ::Applejack :A farli fuori :io sarò costretta! ::Rarity :Nemmeno un dubbio io avrei! :Quelle canaglie annienterei! ::Dash :Perciò non ci pensare su! :Così non li vedremo più! ::Applejack :E così, :da qui li scaccerò! :Non hanno scampo, :li combatterò! ::Tutte :Via da qui! :Via da qui! :Non ritorneranno più! :Via da qui! :Via da qui! :Non ritorneranno più! :Via da qui! :Via da qui! :Non ritorneranno più! ::Applejack :Sì, e così :da qui li scaccerò! :Non hanno scampo! :Li eliminerò! Testo Originale :Applejack ::Those vampire bats will give you a fright ::Eating apples both day and night ::They rest for a minute, maybe three ::Then they're eatin' every apple in your apple tree ::They don't care about nada, not zilch, no, nothin' ::'Cept bringin' about an orchard's destruction :Fluttershy ::Now wait just a minute, there's another side to this ::And if I did not defend them, then I would be remiss ::These bats are mamas and papas too ::They care for their young just like we ponies do :Applejack ::Oh, give me a break, you're bein' too kind ::These creatures have a one-track mind ::The orchard is not their restaurant ::But do they ever think what others may want? ::No! They don't! And that is just a fact ::These bats, they simply don't know how to act :Fluttershy ::That's where I have to disagree ::They're loyal to their family ::Spreading seeds both far and wide :Applejack ::You see one comin', you'd better run and hide! ::They're big and ugly and mean as sin ::Will ya look at the state my trees are in? :Fluttershy ::They help your trees, they'll grow stronger faster :Applejack ::They've turned my life to a total disaster! :Rarity ::Well, I for one don't have a doubt ::These vermin must be stamped right out :Dash ::I second that, they've got to go ::These bats, they've got to hit the road :Applejack ::It comes down to just one simple fact ::They've crossed the line, it's time to fight them back! :except Fluttershy ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! ::Stop the bats! Stop the bats! ::Make them go and not come back! :Applejack ::Yes, it comes down to just one simple fact ::They've crossed the line, it's time that we attack Voci Correlate *Canzoni *Applejack *Il Tempo delle Mele Categoria:Canzoni